Broken
by jesusfreak123495
Summary: For those who are broken in spirit and heart and for those who feel abandoned. SONG FIC! I OWN AND WROTE THE SONG!


_Broken _

**Dedicated to the ones who are broken in spirit and heart and felt alone during those dark times...**

**I own the song, I wrote it!**

* * *

A girl, who wore tattered clothes and boy wearing all black, sat across from each other; the girl holding a viola in position and the boy with a black cello in front of him. Between them was a glass wall and they sat, like they could not see through the other side. Another girl with dingy dark brown hair, was placed in another area, a desert, walking barefooted in the hot sand that blistered her feet and soles. She also wore a black dress that was shredded at the near bottom, and she wore mascara that was smudged down her face. The cellist began playing first, his bow drifting smoothly across the string and fingers moving slowly across the bridge. As he played, with so much passion, he moved his head like a boat swaying on a river.

His solo was a low, sadden, but beautiful tone. Something that was worth hearing. The violist then set her bow on her strings and began playing a soft high tune and she too, swayed with passion. Together, they made angelic music, but not one could hear the other.

The girl in the desert continued walking, having a tear run down her eyes and she began in a very gentle voice, to sing.

_Here~ I stand... In this desert~ _

_And here's my hand... Reaching for you~ _

Her voice contained pain and shame. Desert Girl had gone to a dry waterless place. She did all the things in the book; she committed adultery, theft, and just sin. Sin upon sin that you could hear the pain in her voice. Just awful pain as she tried to search for a way out, because she felt that she had given up the only one. God.

_Here I stand... Feeling all alone... _

_And here I shame... In this heat I'm cold! _

Her voice rose up to a strong tone along with the musicians. The cellists fingers ran smoothly and vibratoed swiftly. He had a story tpp... He was abused by his father for so long. He went into doing self harm and abuse as you could see the blade scars littering his arms. A tear or two drifted down his cheek and onto the cello's wood base. He felt cold inside and out and wondered, what would God want with him? He's useless just like his father and everyone told him. Useless...

There was a moment of silent and the Desert Girl sucked in a breath, feeling her heart clench and she looked up to the cloudless sky with pain.

_Why did You leave me broken? _

_Chokin'?_

_bruised and scarred from all my sin? _

_Why do I feel abandon? _

_Branded? _

_Burned but not marked in Your name? _

_Why do I feel so blocked out? _

_Marked out? _

_Blackened with a devil's pen? _

_I feel so broken... _

_Broken... _

The violist began to do her solo, hitting every note perfectly and loving every note by vibrating them. Her story was similar. She was considered to have bad luck. She wasn't sad about anything, no she was angry. At God. He took her mom, the only one who understood her, away. They said He had done it to end her mother's illness and suffering... But she believed, yet accused God that He done it to begin hers. Everyday she questioned "Why God?" the more her anger destroyed her and everyone she loved.

_Every day... I question in Your name... _

_And every chance... I push You away! _

_Every time... I run from Your arms... _

_And then I blame You... But then you tell me... _

Suddenly, a man of light appeared, handsome and tall, his face angelic, in front of each musician and his eyes were a soft gaze. Each teen's eyes lightened in shock. The man in three different places at once, commanded them to stand and their bodies did. The cello and viola hovered as they began playing themselves. The man of light gave the children the wisdom to see that He was Jesus, Son of God, and Prince of Peace. In a strong most magnificent voice, Jesus began to sing.

_I never left you child, _

_final, _

_I was always watching you... _

Jesus placed both hands on the cellist's shoulders, and ran his hands gently down his arms... Commanding the scars and bruises to fade away until nothing was seen. He lifted the boy's face up and ran a thumb across his cheek in a fatherly way, bringing light in the boy's eyes.

_Though you run off, _

_think wrong, _

_I will always love and forgive you... _

Jesus ran a gentle hand through the violst's hair and gazed at her with eyes begging her not to leave and run away. She smiled softly with a choked sob hugged the man tightly, saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jesus petted her hair and kissed the top of her hair.

With the Desert Girl, the music died down just a bit. Jesus and her just starred at each other with no words shared. He could see all the things she's faced and been through and what pain and confusion she was feeling at this moment. She didn't smile or frown or place on a sad look, she just looked up at him with plain dull eyes. Jesus smiled sadly and placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb through the mascara stain, smudging it away.

_I would never leave you broken... _

_Choken... _

_Bruised and scarred from all your sins... _

_You're never abondoned... _

_Stranded... _

_Just know that I'm your way home... _

_And know that I guide you through the the unknown... _

Once Jesus finished, he allowed the instruments to play forward more and gathered the girl in his arms... Cleaning her sins... And he turned the desert... Into a beach that held purified water and trees that held fruit. There, she met the violist and cellist. And Jesus...

He watched them laugh and joyously dance from above on his throne by the right hand of God...

Like he always has...

* * *

**God bless, hope this spoke to you. **

**I own the song. And idea. PM me if you wsmt me to do some more of these!**


End file.
